Africa
Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. At about 30.2 million square kilometers (11.7 million square miles) including adjacent islands, it covers six percent of the Earth's total surface area and 20.4 percent of the total land area. With 1.1 billion people as of 2013, it accounts for about 15% of the world's human population. The continent is surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, both the Suez Canal and the Red Sea along the Sinai Peninsula to the northeast, the Indian Ocean to the southeast, and the Atlantic Ocean to the west. The continent includes Madagascar and various archipelagos. It has 54 fully recognized sovereign states ("countries"), nine territories and two de facto independent states with limited or no recognition.Africa's population is the youngest among all the continents; 50% of Africans are 19 years of age or younger. The continent is also home to a vast array of wildlife, such as gorillas, elephants, baboons, zebras, ostriches, giraffes, vultures, rhinos, leopards, hippos, cheetahs, crocodiles, hyenas, lemurs, lions and meerkats. Wildlife Mammals Insectivores latest.png|African Pygmy/Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) Bats 790.png|Botswana Long-Eared Bat (Laephotis botswanae) Primates(Monkeys, apes and lemurs) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) Normal_TLG_S1_E8_0073.jpg|Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2756.jpg|Angolan Colobus (Colobus angolensis) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-277.jpg|Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Chacma baboon (Papio ursinus) Adviseconfusedchimpanzees.png|Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) Tarzan_(1999)_Gorillas.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) DisneyDinosaur04-740x401.jpg|Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreaux) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4150.jpg|Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) Pangolins Pangolins-tlg.png|Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) Rabbits, Hares, and Pikas Fulisnewfamily-p2_(97).png|Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) Rodents Porcupinebrothers.png|African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) Canids Dog,_Cape_Hunting_(The_Lion_King_II-_Simba's_Pride).jpg|African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) Babysitter-bunga_(6).png|Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) latest.jpg|Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) Weasels, Skunks, Badgers, and Otters Bunga_the_Honey_Badger.png|Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) LG_Otter.png|African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) Cevits and Genets Fulisnewfamily-p2 (101).png|Common Genet (Genetta genetta) Meerkats and Mongooses lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) Mongooses.png|Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) Hyenas and Aardwolves 1000px-Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-8584.jpg|Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg|Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) 2016-07-20-21_45_49.png|Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) Cats Maleserval.png|Serval (Leptailurus serval) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg|African Leopard (Panthera pardus) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|East African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus Jubatus) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg|Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) Junglecubs-s02ep006-cat-with-long-ears.jpg|Caracal (Caracal caracal) Elephants lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2111.jpg|African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyctolis) Hyraxs Hyrax.png|Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) Aardvarks Normal_TLG_S1_E10_0019.jpg|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Horses, Donkeys, and Zebras lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) Rhinoceroses lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg|Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) White-rhinoceros-the-lion-guard.png|White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) Pigs TLGForest_Hog.png|Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) Hippos TLK_Hippo.png|Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) Camels and Llamas aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg|Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) Giraffes and Okapis lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) TLG_Giraffes.png|Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg|Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg|Rothschild's giraffe Cattle and Antelopes TLK_Nyala.png|Nyala (Tragelaphus angasi) 562.png|Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-3869.jpg|Blue wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg|Sable Antelope (Hippopotrangus niger) Birds Birds of Prey Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg|Ruppel's Vulture Tarzan Eagle.png|African Fish Eagle Flamingoes Greater-flamingo-the-lion-king.jpg|Greater Flamingo(Phoenicopterus roseus) Fowls Peafowl, Indian (The Lion King 1.5).jpg|Congo Peafowl Guinea Fowls Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7918.jpg|Vulterine Guineafowl Penguins Qeqeq.png|Africa Penguin(Spheniscus demersus) Ratites Ostrich-the-lion-king.jpg|Ostrich (Strutiho camelus) Storks Tarzan Saddle-Billed Stork.png|Saddle-Billed Stork Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Marabou Stork Reptiles Chameleons Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg|Panther Chameleon lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3777.jpg|Jackson's chameleon Crocodilians Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1949.jpg|Nile Crocodile tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-2782.jpg|West African crocodile Snakes lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-6916.jpg|African Rock Python (Python sebae) tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-2778.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-2902.jpg Amphibians Frogs 2).jpg|African Bull Frog Insects Category:Continents